Fracasso
by Senju Yume
Summary: Sinopse: Ele não quer mais viver uma vida de nada. Precisa certificar-se de que não fez de si mesmo um Grande Fracasso. Minha Primeira Fic de House, e para começar bem, uma Huddy.


**[F]****racasso**

"_Vive tão disperso  
Olha pros lados demais  
Não vê que o futuro é você quem faz  
Porque o fracasso lhe subiu a cabeça..."_

_**Pitty.**_

**[H]**

- Francamente, porque não vai até o quarto e dá uma olhada no paciente? – perguntou Cameron com os braços cruzados.

- Juro que comi todos os brócolis do prato Mamãe!

Cameron soltou o ar reprimido por entre os dentes e saiu para a sala de diagnósticos irritada. De sua sala, House olhava de esguelha a mulher servir-se de café. Ia fazer qualquer piadinha quando Chase para a porta com uma prancheta em mãos.

- Falha hepática e convulsões, o paciente está entrando em colapso!

- Porque não me chamaram antes? – Indagou House com tom de ofendido.

Cameron que estava ao lado revirou os olhos para Chase, os dois seguiram House e seu habitual _toc-toc_ pelos corredores.

Enfermeiras ajudavam Foreman a controlar o quadro do paciente. House escancarou as portas de vidro e o paciente dava seus últimos espasmos convulsivos.

- Querida Cheguei!

Ele aproximou-se do rapaz que respirava fundo, seu peito subindo e descendo. Franziu o cenho e aproximou-se mais, sem nenhuma palavra, arrancou do bolso do jaleco de Foreman uma caneta de luz e jogou o feixe sobre o olho do paciente. Como resposta imediata, ele piscou os olhos e a pupila se contraiu, house estalou os lábios.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou enquanto ainda o observava.

- Maark Addaddams... – o paciente olhou para os médicos que ali estavam buscando uma resposta.

- Fala arrastada... – House disse sentando-se na poltrona. – alguém deu alguma bebida para ele que não me ofereceu?

- Disartria explica a fala arrastada. – sugeriu Chase.

- E o que você sugere? – perguntou indicando a mão direita do paciente que tremia levemente.

- Parkinson? – Chase arriscou novamente.

- Onde comprou o seu diploma mesmo? Fala arrastada, tremores leves, Anel de Kayser-Fleisher... Doença de Wilson... OH – Levou a mão aos lábios como se tivesse falado algo inusitado.

- Ministrem 40 mg de D-penicilamina. – Foreman ajeitou sua gravata e saiu.

- Vocês ouviram o Papai crianças...

Sempre detestou aquelas musiquinhas de elevador, girava a bengala de uma mão a outra enquanto esperava o elevador cumprir a sua programação. Era mais um caso resolvido e este com tempo de sobra para fazer o seu passatempo preferido. Infernizar a vida da Reitora daquele Hospital-escola.

O tinido do elevador parando fez House voltar sua atenção para seu plano, que era... era o que mesmo? Perguntou-se virando um pouco a cabeça.

- Dane-se, ganho mais com o improviso.

E foi com um pensamento nada proveitoso que adentrou o escritório da Dr. Cuddy. Lisa levantou os olhos sem parar o que estava fazendo, ignorando momentaneamente aquele demônio de olhos azuis, esperando, rezando a qualquer deus que viesse a atender, que o levasse de volta para qualquer plano do qual ele houvera saído.

Sem respostas.

House sentou-se no sofá e esticou a perna deficiente apoiando-a na mesinha de centro da mulher.

- Algum problema House?

- Sabe, estava aqui pensando... Usa sutiã 38 ou 40? – ele mantinha aquela cara de assunto sério.

Cuddy respirou fundo, esperava por qualquer coisa do tipo. Contornou a mesa passando o dedo indicador por sua superfície escura, sentou-se cruzando as pernas pelos tornozelos como fazia costumeiramente, as mãos apoiadas uma a cada lado de seu quadril.

A mão de House deslizou por sua coxa alisando sua perna enfartada pressionando-a. Aquilo não passou desapercebido pela Dr. Cuddy, conhecia Gregory o suficiente para saber que o que ele dizia não passava nem da sombra do que ele realmente queria dizer. Mas com ele era assim, joginhos sexuais.

- Correndo o risco de me repetir, Algum problema House?

- Hmm, Sabe Dr. Acho que machuquei o meu _piu-piu_... – disse apontando com a cabeça para suas pernas. – A Senhora pode fazer uma massagem?

Antes, porém de Lisa pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu Pager tocou, com os dizerem 'pediatria'. Ela olhou para House, avaliando-o se valia a pena deixa-lo sozinho em seu escritório. Suspirou Resignada, afinal, o que tinha ali que ele já não tinha fuçado.

- Eu espero! – disse com cara de menino pidão.

Cuddy deu um sorriso falso e se levantou buscando seu jaleco branco no encosto da sua cadeira, saia sem vesti-lo.

- Adoro... – House começou e ela parou a porta. – ...o jeito que a sua bunda balança feliz quando me vê!

- HOUSE! – disse e saiu.

House não pode ver, mas jurava para si mesmo que ela sorria, sinceramente desta vez, porque mesmo que parecesse ofensor, todo aquele joguinho era o modo que ele conhecia de se aproximar daquela mulher. Não era o modo mais eficaz, mas, valia a pena.

Cuddy abriu a porta de seu escritório e encontrou o vazio e descobriu que aquele vazio não era apenas em seu escritório. A falta que sentia de House era quase palpável, conseguia sentir o aperto no coração. Retirou o jaleco e o jogou sobre o sofá, precisava usar o toalete, abriu a porta e um gritinho escapou de seus lábios. Pois lá estava ele, os olhos fechados, a cabeça levemente reclinada para trás e com as calças arriadas até o joelho.

- House o que está fazendo?

- Mijando!

Ouviu o barulho do zíper se fechando, será que já era seguro olhar? Virou-se lentamente e encontrou ele lavando as mãos. Ao menos a Medicina o ensinara os princípios básicos de higiene. Com o cotovelo deu a descarga.

- Está livre... – ele encostou na parede.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou usar com você aqui?

- Direitos iguais Cuddy! Você viu, eu tenho que ver...

- Saia House!

- Tudo bem, respeitaremos o local de trabalho... Então, passo na sua casa mais tarde para podermos acertar as nossas contas pendentes.

Agora era rumar para a oncologia e gabar-se com o Wilson. Abriu a porta e encontrou Wilson apalpando o seio esquerdo de uma jovem.

- Ops... Vou esperar lá fora... – disse fechando a porta. Enfiou a cabeça novamente apenas para concluir. – Vai lá garanhão!

Não demorou muito para que a jovem saísse do escritório, House acenou com a cabeça e recebeu um risinho como retribuição. Adorava essas jovens despudoradas.

Ah a juventude, cada dia melhor...

- Ela era uma paciente!

- Já na defensiva?

- O que quer House?

- Você é meu amigo, quero conversar, lembra, meu terapeuta disse que...

- Eu sei House... O que é desta vez?

- Cuddy!

- Eu deveria saber!

- Ela me pegou que calça baixa! – disse ele sentando-se no sofá.

- Até que enfim você foi pego em uma de suas idiotices!

- Literalmente!

Wilson parou a meio caminho de sua cadeira e encarou House.

- Ta brincando?

- Não é serio, eu estava no escritório dela e fui mijar... – disse ocultando os detalhes importantes. – Ela abriu a porta e eu estava lá, com a evidencia em mãos.

- Coitada!

- Como?

- Oh sim, e o que isso tem haver com tudo isso! – disse abrangendo toda a sala.

- O que eu sinto.

- Pela Cuddy?

- Não por você... Eu tenho que me declarar, dizer o quanto o amo! – ironizou. – É claro que é pela Cuddy, afinal, você não fica bem vestido de cheerleader.

- Diga a ela!

- Não posso, não tenho o direito de estragar mais uma vida.

- House, eu sei o quanto é complicado conviver com você, principalmente depois que parou de tomar o vicodin, e eu venho vendo a cada dia, você procurar por uma nova distração, porque não basta apenas diagnosticar... – Wilson cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa. – isso está ficando monótono para você! Você está pronto House... Faça uma conexão, crie laços!

- Não posso... Acabaria fazendo-a me odiar...

- Você tem medo de ficar longe dela, isso por si só prova o quanto você precisa dela ao seu lado.

- Eu...

- Cala a boca house, ou você vai lá e diz a ela o que você sente, ou aprende a conviver com o peso do Fracasso!

House encarou a parede por alguns segundos, afirmou para Wilson e saiu porta a fora. A ansiedade corroendo por dentro. Ela aceitaria os sentimentos dele? Esperava sinceramente que sim, mas, e se não? Isso ele decidiria depois, sua prioridade naquele momento era não parecer um fracassado, era não fazer de si mesmo um pobre coitado.

E já havia exatos oito minutos que estava encarando a porta de Lisa Cuddy, podia ouvir claramente do lado de dentro, Mãe se despedindo de Filha enquanto a colocava para dormir e de repente silencio total.

- Quanto tempo mais vai esperar para se anunciar. – ele ouviu a voz harmônica de Cuddy.

A porta se abriu, encararam-se, azuis nos azuis, ela sorriu, aquilo o desarmou completamente, naquele momento ele era um perdido, sem passado, com um futuro a sua espera, isso se ele quisesse.

Adentrou a casa, mancando, o coração na garganta impedia de fazer qualquer tipo de piadinha com a camisola que ela vestia. A tensão era palpável e não era apenas tensão sexual, havia muito sentimento envolvido.

Ele virou-se, encarando-a nos olhos, as íris azuis dela sempre tão claras, ainda tinha um sorriso, decifrado em consternação. Ela pensava que aquilo era passageiro, que ele iria sair daquela casa, deixando-a sozinha sobre uma cama bagunçada.

- Eu...

Ele a impediu de falar, beijou-a, suave não queria passar a impressão errada, daquela vez ele realmente queria ficar, deixaria tudo para traz se assim fosse preciso, ele queria mudar, nem que fosse apenas com ela.

- House...

- Não vou me contentar com o fracasso Lisa!

Ela sorriu abertamente pendurando-se no pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro daquele homem.

- Você não é um homem feito para fracassos Greg, você foi feito vitorioso, só você não via... – Ela lhe beijou. – Demorou a olhar para frente, precisou do Wilson para chegar até aqui, não me importa, você veio!

- Eu não vou embora...

- Não quero que vá!

E beijaram-se novamente, agora o beijo era o suprimento de suas almas, a roupa a prisão de seus corpos foram abandonadas na sala, o quarto, a cama, os corpos.

A união transcendental que ele nunca experimentara, era ela, a Deusa do amor, feita especialmente para ele.

Seus corpos se entendiam perfeitamente, harmoniosos, sempre sabendo o que o outro precisava. E estando uma vez exaustos, abraçavam-se, sentindo o ofegar um do outro e a respiração dela tornou-se lenta, cadenciada. Dormira.

Dormira nua sobre seu peito, o cheiro de shampoo se desprendendo de seus cabelos negros. Aquilo sim era o paraíso.

E ele mesmo pegou no sono, arriscara que aquela seria a sua melhor noite de sono em décadas.

Ela o acordava com um beijo, sorrindo, sentada sobre os joelhos, os cabelos caídos sobre os ombros, os seios nus. Ele sorriu, podia sim conviver com isso.

Até que os dois quisessem, ele riscaria o fracasso do dicionário de ambos, seriam felizes, mesmo que isso irritasse alguns.

Wilson estava estático, olhava sem acreditar, da garupa da moto de House, uma risonha Cuddy descia, beijaram-se, brevemente. Ela o ofereceu a bengala, entraram juntos. Wilson concordou com a cabeça. Já era hora.

- O futuro é você quem faz meu amigo! – disse para o nada e entrou no PPTH para mais um dia de trabalho.

As coisas tendem a mudanças...


End file.
